Josie and the Haunted Showboat
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Tom Sawyer festival is this weekend, and the one and only band known as Josie and the Pussycats are preforming when Fred invites Brianna to visit with the rest of Mystery Inc, so she accepts as well as some other friends. Meanwhile, Eddy's girlfriend, Frida Suarez, is looking for a keyboard artist for her own band: The Atomic Sombreros.
1. Chapter 1

Brianna was walking in the hallway as Heather, Danielle, and Amy were talking with each other about how they met famous people, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Brianna, not everyone can meet celebrities like we can." Danielle smirked.

"I've met celebrities with Mystery Inc before." Brianna defended.

"Yeah, right..." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Brianna glared. "Haven't you heard of that time we met The Hex Girls?"

"So, what?" Amy replied.

"And we've met Batman three times." Brianna continued.

"If you say so..." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, forget it..." Brianna scoffed before walking off. "I don't need to meet a celebrity to be special, I'm perfect just the way I am."

"Jealous, are we?" Danielle retorted.

"No, but there's one thing that everyone can agree on: they like me more than you." Brianna replied.

The three mean girls just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Aw, who needs them anyway?" Brianna scoffed as she then opened up her locker and smiled to a poster she had of Josie and the Pussycats. "Though, it would be cool to meet you guys up close too."

"I know, they're pretty hot." Eddy said as he appeared right behind her.

"GAH!" Brianna yelped before glaring. "Eddy, what are you doing?!"

"Just going to my locker." Eddy replied innocently.

Brianna had a deadpan look on her face.

"Josie and the Pussycats are amazing," Eddy smiled. "I mean, I would give anything to meet them up close, especially the drummer."

"Um... Right..." Brianna rolled her emerald green eyes before she then got a text from Fred and she texted him back.

"Trent?" Eddy guessed.

"Nah, it's Fred," Brianna replied. "Oh, they're going to the Tom Sawyer Festival."

"Pfft," Eddy scoffed. "Who would wanna go to something like that?"

Brianna narrowed her eyes at Eddy before agreeing to the text and mentioned she would ask if Trent would want to come too.

"Sounds lame if you ask me," Eddy muttered. "What a lame way to spend the weekend."

"Don't you have to video chat Frida or something?" Brianna deadpanned to Eddy.

"Well, I can't," Eddy replied. "She's grounded for a week for pulling a prank on Mr. Lancer."

"Well, Fred did say I could bring some friends over," Brianna replied. "So, if you come too, you just might be able to meet Josie and the Pussycats in person at the festival."

"Really? _Me_?!" Eddy grinned eagerly. "You mean I get to meet Melody Valentine?!"

"Maybe." Brianna shrugged.

"Well, sign me and the boys up!" Eddy beamed.

"Cool," Brianna replied. "Glad that you're in."

"I just wish I could help Frida too," Eddy said. "She needs a keyboardist for her band: The Atomic Sombreros."

"Let's see... Who else would want to come with us?" Brianna pondered. "I'll be right back."

"Um, okay, sure..." Eddy shrugged, he then looked around and took out his secret picture of Melody that he tore out of a magazine featuring the blonde drummer girl from Josie & the Pussycats.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, where was were Sammy, Sky, and Jayna had for study hall.

"Jayna, it's okay," Sky comforted the female Wonder Twin who has been feeling depressed lately today. "I mean, Justine is with him, and besides, they kinda have to meet Moana, ya know?"

"I know; it just feels kinda weird without him." Jayna sighed.

"Will the teachers even notice?" Sammy asked.

"Nah, there's some magical spell that'll make it seem like they never left to any mortals." Sky explained.

"That's good, I mean, even Jo hasn't been her usual self today." Sammy added.

Brianna came to the three girls.

"Oh, hi, Brianna," Jayna smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, Fred just invited me to come to the Tom Sawyer festival, and I was wondering if you guys would like to come too?" Brianna informed.

"What's a Tom Sawyer?" Jayna asked.

"Jayna, Tom Sawyer is a boy from the 1840's in a book written by Mark Twain." Sammy explained.

"And next week, we're gonna read it in English Class." Sky added.

"Oh... Right..." Jayna blinked. "Well, that sounds interesting."

"So, what do you guys say?" Brianna asked. "You wanna come?"

"I have to check with Mom first, but I'd love to." Sammy smiled.

"I should be able to." Sky added.

"Why not?" Jayna shrugged, but smiled. "It'll give me something to do for the weekend."

"Yeah, it will, and it'll get your mind off-" Brianna was about to add.

Sammy and Sky then cut her off to make her not say anything else.

"Uh, it'll help you get out of the city..." Brianna then smiled nervously to the alien girl.

"You're too kind, Brianna," Jayna smiled back. "It'll be nice to bond with Mystery Inc."

"Okay, I'll ToonFace the details when I get a hold of Fred." Brianna told the others.

"I just hope that Justin is going to be okay." Jayna sighed.

Sammy then hugged the alien girl in comfort.

* * *

Within minutes, the bell rang to release everyone out of school and Brianna texted Fred back about who agreed to go to the Tom Sawyer festival with her as her guests.

"We get to meet Josie and the Pussycats, Sockhead!" Eddy beamed.

"Why must you involve me, Eddy?" Double D groaned.

"Duh, because we're friends." Eddy said like it was obvious.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I have plans already this weekend?" Double D glared slightly.

"Uh, but it's Tom Sawyer, you love books!" Eddy told him. "Besides, how often do you get to meet Josie & the Pussycats?"

"Hmm..." Double D hummed in thought.

"Come on, Sockhead, live a little," Eddy insisted. "I mean, like Mike, June, and Dee Dee are out on a mission. I mean, Ed is excited."

Double D rolled his eyes.

"It would be good for you since June's gone..." Eddy nudged him.

"Fine... I'll go..." Double D sighed. "But don't say I never do anything for you, Eddy."

"Thanks, Double D, you're the best!" Eddy cheered.

"Cookies and milk!" Ed added.

Double D just sighed, but at least he was going somewhere for the weekend while his parents would be out of town for a business-related concern.

"I miss you so much, Justin," Jayna sighed as she was heading to her house and looked up at the sky. "I wish that you were here with me."

* * *

Everyone soon went home. Once Brianna got home, she texted Fred back.

"I better get ready and pack up." Brianna said to herself as she then got ready for her weekend and newest mystery with her dear friends: Mystery Incorporated.

* * *

Sammy was packing her backpack as well for the festival.

"Off to another adventure, sweetie?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Brianna invited me to go over to the Tom Sawyer festival." Sammy nodded.

"Oh, how sweet," Kara smiled. "I'm gonna call your Aunt Carol later, I think we should have a vacation all together."

"I like that idea, Mom." Sammy smiled back.

"I'm not inviting Amy though." Kara whispered.

"Phew!" Sammy breathed in relief of that.

"I hate to exclude her, but... She's a bit of a pain in the butt." Kara said firmly about Amy.

"Especially for what she did to me on Pahkitew Island." Sammy muttered.

"You have fun with your friends, dear," Kara smiled as she patted Amy on the head. "I think I'm gonna get a manny pedi today."

"Thanks, Mom," Sammy smiled back. "I will win you something from the festival."

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Kara smiled. "I knew from the moment you were born, you would be the good one... The doctor swore that when I held you and Amy for the first time that she was smirking evilly at you."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that you had to wait seventeen minutes for me." Sammy frowned.

"Oh, Sammy, you couldn't help that, it's just how twins are born, though some are born quicker than that..." Kara soothed.

Sammy smiled at her mother who hugged her and she then hugged her back.

* * *

Jayna was in her room, packing her backpack as well, she then heard giggling noises from her brother's room. "What's going on in there?" she asked herself before going to Zan's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Oh, uh, nuthin', Sis!" Zan replied nervously.

Jayna looked curious and she opened the door and saw Zan talking on the phone.

"Let me call you back, Paulina," Zan whispered. "I love you."

"Was that Paulina Sanchez?" Jayna asked.

"Uh, no, no, what ever gave you that idea?" Zan smiled nervously.

"You just said her name." Jayna smirked as she crossed her arms at her twin brother.

"Uh, it's a different Paulina." Zan replied.

"Really?" Jayna said. "Then how come your ToonFace profile pic is of you with Paulina Sanchez."

"That's just ToonFace, it doesn't mean anything." Zan replied.

"Sure it's not, Zan." Jayna muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Zan asked, sensing emotion in her voice.

"Whatever..." Jayna rolled her eyes before leaving. "I gotta pack for the festival."

"Come on, Jayna, what's wrong?" Zan asked. "You can tell me."

Jayna turned around as shadows covered her eyes and a tear ran down her face.

"Jayna...?" Zan frowned to his twin sister. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... Just... I miss Justin..." Jayna soon admitted. "Drell sent him on a mission to defeat a lava demon named Te Kā; I'm worried that he might not make it."

"Oh, Jayna, you shouldn't worry so much." Zan frowned to his sister.

"I know, I'm just scared," Jayna frowned back. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

Gleek soon came up to Jayna and patted her back.

"Jayna, you shouldn't worry too much, you'll make yourself sick, why don't you hang out with your friends this weekend?" Zan asked. "Don't you think I think about Paulina all the time since she lives all the way in Nicktropolis?"

"I guess you're right, Zan, thanks." Jayna replied.

"What are big brothers for?" Zan smiled.

Gleek then climbed onto Jayna's shoulder.

"You wanna come too, huh, Gleek?" Jayna giggled.

Gleek chattered and nodded.

"Well... All right... I suppose you can come too, but you have to promise to behave." Jayna told him.

Gleek chattered and saluted her to promise he would be well-behaved.

"What about you, Zan?" Jayna asked her twin. "Do you want to come?"

"Eh, why not?" Zan shrugged. "Not much going on here, plus I hate to be away from my favorite sister."

"Hey, I'm your only sister!" Jayna giggled.

"Still my favorite." Zan smirked.

The Wonder Twins laughed and then shared a hug together.

* * *

 ** _At the Sampson house..._**

"Frida!" Eddy gasped as his girlfriend appeared on video chat on his phone. "I thought you were busted."

 ** _"I am, but Mama and Papa are at a meeting with my sisters, but my grandmother's here, and she's cool!"_** Frida told him before showing an old woman who wore red goggles just like her who smiled and waved while sitting in front of the TV to watch Matlock reruns. **_"Did you find anyone to be the keyboardist for The Atomic Sombreros?"_** she then asked her boyfriend.

"Not yet, but I heard that Josie and the Pussycats are gonna be playing at the Tom Sawyer festival so they might have a keyboard artist to play for you." Eddy replied.

 ** _"Josie & the Pussycats?!"_** Frida beamed. ** _"I've loved those guys ever since I was in diapers! Oh, Eddy, you have to get me an autograph!"_**

"Don't worry, Frida, I'll get you one," Eddy promised. "This I swear!"

 ** _"Please do, I think it would be good for the future of our band."_** Frida smiled to him.

"Don't worry, Frida, I will get you one." Eddy promised.

 ** _"Thank you, Eddy, I can't wait to tell Rosa and Teeny."_ **Frida beamed before kissing the screen.

"I love you too, baby, I'll get you one." Eddy smiled as he then hung up.

 ** _"You're the best, Eddy."_** Frida smiled after hanging up.

"Now, where am I gonna find a keyboardist for Frida?" Eddy asked himself. He then looked at his ToonFace page and looked up Josie and the Pussycats and saw that they had a new member named Tabitha who was the younger sister of Josie, and she happened to play the keyboard... That's it!


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the next day came, and the Mystery Machine picked everyone up who was coming to the Tom Sawyer festival with them.

"I'm ready for the trip," Ed smiled. "I've got my jammies, undies, toenail clippers, and a sponge."

"Ask me if I care, Ed." Eddy deadpanned.

"Well, it'll be nice to get out, especially with Mike, June, and Dee Dee on their own mission," Double D said. "Does anyone know where they are?"

"Well, Mike said it was about tracking down a special jewel that was stolen." Sky replied.

"A special jewel, huh?" Eddy grinned.

"No, Eddy, you can't have the jewel, besides, we're hear for the Tom Sawyer festival." Double D reminded.

"You're no fun." Eddy pouted.

"Not to mention about Justine and Just-" Double D was about to mention the Reid twins.

Brianna, Eddy, and Sammy shook their heads quickly so he wouldn't say anything.

"What?" Double D asked.

"We don't want to upset Jayna." Eddy reminded.

"Oh, whoops." Double D replied.

"You guys say something?" Jayna asked.

"Nothing." The others smiled nervously.

Jayna shrugged to that.

* * *

"Wow, Fred, this Mark Twain country is really something!" Daphne smiled even though a bolt of lightning came from nowhere. "I wouldn't be surprised to see Tom Sawyer or Becky Thatcher any moment!"

"I'd rather like to see a road sign, Daph, because we're lost!" Fred replied.

"Yeah, thanks to our Chief Navigator, Shaggy," Trent added. "Him and his shortcuts."

"Can I help it if I can't read Greek?" Shaggy asked as he had the map.

"Greek?" Velma asked him. "That's an American Road Map!"

"I know, but it's all Greek to me!" Shaggy shrugged.

"Now we're never going to make it to the Tom Sawyer festival." Eddy sulked.

"Well, don't worry!" Shaggy replied. "We'll find us a shortcut, won't we, Scoob?"

"Right!" Scooby smiled.

Soon enough, Shaggy and Scooby both got caught in the map.

"On second thought, maybe we should ask directions from somebody." Shaggy suggested.

"Great idea, except for the fact that there's nobody out here." Brianna replied.

They then heard a moaning sound which sounded like a ghost.

"Really?" Jayna asked. "Then what was that?"

"Oh, probably just a monster from The Big Buddy..." Shaggy smiled innocently before doing a double take. "MONSTER?!"

Of course, Shaggy and Scooby hid and shivered together.

"MONSTER BAD FOR ED!" Ed cried out before hiding with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey, cool it, guys, we were probably hearing things!" Velma said.

The moaning sound then returned. Gleek then yelped and hid inside of Zan's backpack.

"You're right, and we still are!" Sammy yelped.

"Well, whatever it is, it's just around the bin!" Fred added.

The Mystery Machine kept driving before soon ending up on a dock and a tire then got caught in a loose floorboard.

"Whoops!" Fred frowned. "End of the line, and we're stuck!"

They then took a look around from inside the van.

"Wow!" Velma looked over. "With that groovy old showboat to explore, who cares?"

" _I_ care!" Daphne whined. "That old tug gives me the creeps!"

* * *

Everyone, minus Shaggy, Scooby, Ed, and Gleek, then got out of the van.

"Relax, Daph," Fred said. "It's easy to see that no one's been here in years!"

The moaning then got louder.

"Well, it sure sounds like somebody is here now." Sky replied.

"It's probably just a gust of wind in the smoke stack." Double D smiled nervously.

"Anyway, let's go aboard before the storm hits." Fred suggested.

The lightning soon got more intense.

"I'll buy that!" Velma replied. "Shaggy, Scooby, Ed, this is no time to act chicken!"

"I LOVE CHICKENS!" Ed smiled.

"Come on, Gleek, you too." Zan told his monkey.

Gleek then popped out of the backpack, eating a banana.

"Like, we're not _being_ chicken, we're _eating_ chicken!" Shaggy clarified to what Velma said.

"Reah!" Scooby added.

* * *

Everyone soon began to walk to the showboat.

"See?" Fred told the others. "Nobody here!"

There was soon a wicked laughter heard.

"Cool it, guys, this is no laughing matter!" Daphne scolded Shaggy and the Eds who were behind her.

"So, who's laughing, you?" Shaggy asked Eddy.

"Not me, was it you, Sockhead?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Nope, not one of us, it came from there." Double D pointed out.

"And something else is coming up from there," Trent added. "Look!"

A group of teenagers was running away from something.

"Uh-oh, we have company." Brianna said.

"And I don't think it's a welcoming company." Sammy said nervously.

The teens ran into the group, knocking each other down.

* * *

"Why don't you watch where we're going, Pointy?" The girl in red glared at Jayna who was on top of her.

"Pointy?" Jayna scoffed. "Your mother proud of you for that comeback? Besides, I'm sorry, I thought this was a gangway, not a freeway!"

"Who are you?" Fred smiled to the strangers.

"These are Josie," The blonde boy introduced. "These are the Pussycats."

"Josie and the Pussycats?!" Eddy squealed. "Your group really floors me!"

"So I noticed." The redheaded girl replied.

"Hey, you're Alan!" Fred smiled to the blonde boy.

"And you're Valerie!" Daphne added to the dark-skinned girl.

"Right on!" The dark-skinned girl smiled back.

"I'm Melody!...I think," The blonde girl giggled. "With so many years, it's hard to tell."

"And I'm Alexandra: The real star of this group." The girl in red bragged.

"Rebastian?" Scooby pointed to the cat who then shook his paws at him.

"What are you kids doing here?" Fred asked.

"Our super booking agent, Alexander, booked us for a famous gig on a showboat!" Alexandra glared at the brown-haired boy in green. "This!"

"Well, how did I know that the Dixie Queen is a junkyard reject and haunted?" Alexander glared back at his sister.

"H-H-Haunted?!" Shaggy yelped.

"Raunted?!" Scooby added.

The two then shook nervously.

"The Dixie Queen is not haunted." A man's voice told the gaggle of teenagers.

Eddy jumped into Melody's arms in fright and smiled to the blonde. "Hi there, I'm Eddy Sampson."

"I didn't know you were in the band..." Melody said.

"He's not, Mel, he's one of our fans." Valerie told her friend.

"Well, he's simply adorable." Melody giggled.

The others slightly rolled their eyes because they knew how Eddy could be.

* * *

"Guys, is it safe to come out?" A thirteen-year-old girl with red hair, wearing a pink outfit poked her head out.

"Come on out, Tabitha, it's okay." Josie soothed.

"Tabitha?" Sky asked.

"She's my little sister, and a great keyboard player." Josie replied.

"Yeah, watch me!" Tabitha smiled as she brought out her own keyboard from nowhere and put on a pair of sunglasses and played on the keyboard. "I went to the pet shop the other day, To see the all the newest animals on display, I went to see the bunnies, when what did I see? A funky wunky monkey lookin' down at me, Whoo Whoo, Funky Monkey, Whoo Whoo, Funky Monkey~"

Everyone then clapped at the young girl's performance.

"Jeepers, that was great, Tabitha!" Daphne praised.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tabitha smiled as she bowed to her audience.

"That's my little sister," Josie smiled proudly. "Now, who said that the Dixie Queen isn't haunted?"

* * *

"I did," A man in a gruff beard replied as he stood beside another man. "Captain Cannaby: skipper of this craft, and this is my first mate: Johnny Briggs."

"Skipper, let them go if they're afraid." Johnny replied.

"No, Johnny; without their entertainment, the Dixie Queen will never make triumph return to the Mississippi." Captain Cannaby defended.

"Honestly, Captain Cannaby, we'd love to help you-" Josie replied.

"Speak for yourself, sister!" Alexandra scoffed at Josie. "I'm ready to split from this worm-eating relic right now!"

"I thought we went to this weekend to get away from Heather, Danielle, and Amy." Brianna rolled her eyes at Alexandra's behavior.

"Come on, Alan~" Alexandra smiled as she hugged the blonde boy's arm. "Let's you and I grab the next black boat out of here."

"Wait, maybe we can help!" Fred suggested.

"We just happen to be expert ghost chasing mystery-solvers." Velma added.

"And I think fixing up this old barge would be a great idea." Sky helped.

"Kids, I think you're right." Josie agreed with Mystery Inc.

The lightning flashed yet again.

"Besides, we're all stuck miles from nowhere, and if the storm hits, the Dixie Queen will be a good refuge." Fred told the others.

"Ghosts or no ghosts." Velma told Shaggy and Scooby.

"Personally, I'll take no ghosts." Shaggy said.

"Re roo." Scooby agreed.

"Ghosts bad for Ed!" Ed cried out.

Gleek chattered and wrapped around himself with his tail.

"Me five!" Alexander even agreed.

The cowards soon all ran off as another bolt of lightning struck in the air, and that then scared them back to the showboat.

* * *

"Like, anybody for a party?" Shaggy groaned as he tripped over a barrel.

"Party?" Valerie asked. "What kind of a party?"

"A boarding party!" Shaggy called out.

The cowards then went into a room and closed it.

"Since we've introduced ourselves, how about you guys introduce yourselves?" Josie suggested so they could all get to know each other better.

"Sure," Fred replied. "I'm Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Brianna Smith, Trent McCord, Sky Podemski, Sammy McAuley, Eddy Sampson, Double D, Zach and Joanna, and those four that are with your friend Alexander are Shaggy Rogers, Gleek, and Scooby-Doo."

"Well, it's good to meet you all," Josie smiled. "Also, don't let Alexandra get you down, she's just full of hot air."

"Oh, don't worry, we got girls just like her in our school." Sky chuckled.

"You know, Zach and Joanna remind me of those Wonder Twins I heard about on the radio." Alan commented.

"Oh, I don't know what you could possibly mean by that, Alan, Zach and I can't possibly be The Wonder Twins." Jayna smiled nervously.

"Maybe you're right," Alan shrugged. "I'm sorry, but you guys look so much like those Wonder Twins."

Jayna and Zan smiled innocently. Alexandra just rolled her eyes before smiling to Alan.

"Why do I get the feeling that Josie, Alan, and Alexandra remind you of you, Justin, and Courtney?" Sky asked the female Wonder Twin.

"Don't remind me." Jayna mumbled.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was inside the boat.

"Here are your state rooms, kids!" Captain Cannaby smiled. "Maybe after tonight, you'll change your minds and stay long."

"Sorry, Skipper, but this barge isn't big enough." Alexander replied.

"Oh, there's plenty of room!" Captain Cannaby reassured.

"What makes you think that this boat is haunted, Josie?" Trent asked the redheaded girl.

"Mysterious things happen," Josie shivered as she held her younger sister. "You know, like, objects moving around."

A turned over bucket seemed to come right behind Scooby and Gleek. Scooby and Gleek yelped and ran away. Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms and Gleek got on Zan's shoulder and trembled in fear. The bucket opened a little bit, revealing to be Sebastian who snickers.

"Scooby, Gleek, what's going on?" Zan asked.

"Yeah, you guys act like you've seen a ghost." Shaggy added.

The cowardly Great Dane and blue space monkey then pointed to the overturned bucket.

"Oh, guys, you're just seeing things." Daphne said.

"And I'll prove it," Alexandra smirked as she picked up the bucket as Sebastian clung to it to avoid being seen. "See? Nothing!"

Sebastian just snickered as he hid like the nasty cat he was.

"So much for mysterious moving things." Alexandra scoffed before she kicked the bucket to the wall which broke it into pieces.

Sebastian soon appeared and he then glared at his owner for ruining his fun.

"Sebastian!" Valerie gasped at the cat.

Scooby glared and growled at Sebastian since he was a dog and Sebastian was a cat.

"Gee, maybe Sebastian's a ghost now." Melody smiled.

"Well, how's that, Melody?" Alan asked.

"'Cuz somebody just kicked his bucket." Melody giggled.

"That's a good one, Melody!" Eddy laughed nervously.

"You can't tell me you find that humorous." Double D deadpanned to Eddy.

"You're right, Captain Cannaby; we're silly to believe." Josie stated.

There was then a sound heard.

"Um, what was that?" Tabitha wondered.

"It's Injun Joe!" Captain Cannaby gasped.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, never mind; it's probably a loose chain," Captain Cannaby said before walking away. "I'll go track it down."

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Sky deadpanned.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," Alexandra agreed. "That was awfully peculiar."

"Rattling chains?" Zan asked.

"Injun Joe?" Jayna added.

"Certainly," Double D said. "It all adds up."

"Hey, how 'bout cluing us in, Double D?" Alan asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Double D replied. "Well, in Mark Twain's story about Tom Sawyer, the villain's name was Injun Joe, and he wore a dragging chain around his wrist."

"What a drag." Alexander commented.

"That's right," Tabitha said. "Injun Joe was an escaped convict!"

"Oh, good grief!" Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Do you know Charlie Brown?" Ed smiled to her.

"What? No!" Alexandra glared at him. "That happened 100 years ago! He wouldn't be around now."

"No, but his ghost might." Double D warned.

Shaggy, Scooby, Alexander, and Gleek hugged each in fear after hearing the word 'ghost'.

Sebastian climbed down and tapped Scooby while pulling on Gleek's tail. "Boo!"

Scooby and Gleek then yelped at the sneaky cat before running off with Shaggy and Alexander. Suddenly, there came an Indian ghost with rattling chains that even scared off Sebastian. Sebastian was on top of Scooby then him, Gleek, and Scooby ran away to the group and points at the Indian ghost.

"The ghost of Injun Joe!" Velma gasped.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy screamed.

"Avast thar, you land-gang mortals!" Another ghost appeared, looking like the fisherman on the packages of Gorton fish-based groceries. "Abandon this vessel, now!"

"Says who?" Alexandra glared.

"The Ghost of Captain Scavenger: The meanest pirate that ever ravaged the Mississippi!" The ghost glared back.

The two ghosts then surrounded the group.

"Galloping Ghoulies!" Brianna yelped. "Two ghosts for the fright of one!"

"HEEEELP!" Eddy yelped as he ran with Shaggy. "Man overboard! Women and me first!"

"Who?" Fred asked Eddy.

"Me!" Eddy replied as he grabbed a life saver and jumped overboard.

Scooby, Sebastian, and Gleek jumped overboard as well. Captain Scavenger laughed evily and vanished into thin air.

"But h-h-h-he... He just vanished!" Josie gasped.

"Oh, wow, out of sight!" Melody giggled.

"Melody, this is no laughing matter!" Tabitha told the dumb blonde.

"Let this be your warning," Injun Joe told the others. "Leave while there's still time."

"Hey, Eddy, wait for me!" Alexander called out before he then also jumped overboard. "Geronimo!"

"Oh, Trent, you're white as a sheet." Brianna frowned to her boyfriend.

"Did you see what I think I saw?" Trent gulped nervously.

* * *

"What did you see?" Captain Cannaby asked.

"We'll explain later; right now, we have to fish our buddies out of the river." Sammy replied.

"What river?" Jayna asked.

"It's an expression." Fred told her.

"No, I mean what river," Jayna replied pointing overboard. "They landed on the docks."

"I'm beginning to think being followed by ghosts is a lot safer than following you four!" Alexander glared.

"Oh, shut up, Four Eyes!" Eddy glared back.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"What? It's true!" Eddy defended.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought I heard some chain rattling sounds coming from here?" Johnny stated as he soon came into the area.

"As a matter of fact, fella-" Alexandra began only to be cut off by Josie.

"You didn't." Josie interrupted.

"Then is everything all right?" Captain Cannaby asked.

"Yeah, groovy," Tabitha replied. "See you in the morning, skipper."

"Well, in that case, good night." Captain Cannaby said.

"And sleep tight." Johnny added.

The two men then took their leave.

"Hey, you two, what's with the upstaging bit?" Alexandra glared at the McCoy sisters.

"Sorry, Alexandra, but now since we decided to help the skipper-" Josie began.

"We didn't want to worry him." Tabitha finished.

Alexandra just glanced at them.

"Now that that's decided, we better turn in." Fred suggested.

"Right, we'll lock ourselves in our state rooms, and post a watch." Alan agreed.

"Gee, why would you wanna mail a watch?" Melody asked.

"He means to stand guard, Melody," Brianna clarified. "Any volunteers for food-tasting?"

"Seaman Shaggy reporting for duty, sir!" Shaggy saluted.

"Rooby roo!" Scooby added.

"Here, you'll need these." Brianna said, handing the cowardly duo a mop and a broom.

"This is the funniest knife and fork I've ever seen." Shaggy commented about the cleaning tools.

"They're your weapons," Brianna told him. "You'll need them for guard duty."

"Guard duty?!" Shaggy and Scooby repeated.

"Why'd you say food tasting?" Shaggy asked.

"Would you have come if I said 'guard duty'?" Brianna teased.

"I think I'll guard with them; they might need some help." Sky volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Sky shrugged.

"Like, did ya have to say that, Sky?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Relax, Shaggy, we'll be fine," Sky soothed. "I'm with you, remember?"

"Like, I guess," Shaggy groaned. "I had to open my big mouth."

"Reah." Scooby added.

"Anyway... Great Shoulder Arms!" Shaggy commanded like an army general.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Now, forward march!" Shaggy commanded.

Shaggy and Scooby were walking like soldiers as they walking past each other. Scooby hit Shaggy with the mop.

"Like, who turned out the lights?" Shaggy asked in a daze.

"You okay, Shaggy?" Sky asked.

"Like, yeah," Shaggy replied. "I can handle guarding ghosts, but who's gonna guard me against Scooby?"

"Rorry." Scooby apologized.

"Okay... Forward, March!" Shaggy began again.

Sky rolled her eyes at Shaggy and Scooby as she helped them. The Indian ghost smirked as he appeared to be watching them.

"That's better," Shaggy said before he accidentally hit Scooby on the head, knocking down the mop. "S-S-Scooby-Doo, where are you?!"

"Ri." Scooby smiled as he tapped Shaggy's shoulder.

Shaggy soon fainted and fell in Scooby's arms.

"He fainted!" Sky frowned. "Scooby, wake him up!"

Captain Scavenger was watching this and laughed.

"Rake rup." Scooby said as he patted his best friend's face.

"Here's some smelling salt." Captain Scavenger said as he handed the dog a bottle.

"Thanks." Scooby smiled as he took the bottle before he then saw the two ghosts and soon fainted as well.

Sky waved her hand to Shaggy and looked behind her. "Scooby?"

"Now to make sure the Dixie never sails again." Captain Scavenger grinned evilly with Injun Joe.

"Not so fast, ghosts!" Sky glared.

"What?" Captain Scavenger scoffed. "Another guard dog?"

"Hey, I'm not a dog!" Sky glared.

"You could've fooled us." Injun Joe smirked.

"Don't you dare compare me to those no-good weredogs," Sky glared. "Now, leave this place and never come back."

"You can't stop us, foolish little girl!" Captain Scavenger laughed.

"Why don't you try and stop ME, then?" Sky glared with her eyes flashing red.

"What is this?" Injun Joe muttered.

Sky growled as her fangs and claws popped out and she roared.

"You could try to get us, little girl, but we're ghosts, we're already dead." Captain Scavenger laughed.

"I know, but you're not the only supernatural people!" Sky roared in a demonic voice before she soon disappeared into the shadows.

"Where did she go?" Captain Scavenger wondered.

"How should I know?" Injun Joe shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was shown in bed for the night.

"You comfy for the night, Tabby?" Josie smiled to her sister.

"Uh-huh," Tabitha smiled back. "Thanks for taking care of me, Josie, you're the best sister ever."

Sammy heard of the McCoy sisters talking which made her frown a little bit. Josie smiled as she let Tabitha get some sleep and she walked off to go to her own bed.

Everyone was sleeping until Sammy's ears twitched as she heard a noise which made her wake up. "Hey, everyone, wake up!" she then called out to the others in a panic.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Daphne asked.

"Listen, there's a monster outside the door." Sammy warned.

The sound then came back.

"She's right." Valerie shuddered.

* * *

Josie, Alexandra, Melody, Sebastian, and Tabitha then poked their heads out from a door.

"You heard it too?" Josie asked the others.

"Yeah," Jayna replied. "I wish we hadn't."

Zan, Gleek, Trent, and the Eds then opened the door.

"Hey, girls, would you hold down the racket?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep!" Eddy added.

The noise came back and the girls pointed to where it came from.

Trent opened the door to see what it was. "Oh, no!"

"Trent?!" Brianna panicked. "What is it?"

Shaggy and Scooby were shown outside, snoring loudly and seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"So, those were the monsters." Josie smirked.

"And they interrupted my beauty sleep!" Alexandra complained.

"Leave it to those two to fall asleep on the job." Fred rolled his eyes.

"It's not their fault, Fred," Velma said as she picked up a bottle and sniffed it curiously. "Someone got to them with this vial of sleeping gas."

"Gee, that really is vile!" Melody giggled.

* * *

"It was the ghosts." Sky informed as she came over, but was back in her normal form.

"You saw them?" Velma asked.

"Yes..." Sky replied. "I'm trying to find out what they're up to, but they keep disappearing on me."

"Well, duh!" Eddy told her. "They're ghosts!"

"Maybe not." Sky muttered under her breath.

"This proves I'm right, as usual," Alexandra smirked. "Ghosts don't need gimmicks, so the ghost can't be haunting!"

"Oh, no?" Captain Cannaby asked as he came over. "Well, the boat is haunted."

"Are you sure?" Jayna asked.

"Yes, the ghosts struck last night!" Captain Cannaby replied. "Follow me, I'll show you."

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Sammy smirked as she shook the cowardly teen's shoulder.

"Huh?" Shaggy asked as he woke up. "What's up?"

"Aw, I wanted Velma to kiss him awake." Zan joked.

Velma blushed to that.

"You are, at last." Fred told Shaggy.

"The ghosts were here last night." Brianna informed.

Shaggy didn't say anything, but only fainted again.

"Oh, Shaggy..." Jayna sighed and rolled her violet eyes.

* * *

Soon enough, they met the captain to talk about the ghosts.

"It had to be ghosts," Captain Cannaby told the group with an open safe. "The door was open from the inside, and Johnny was on guard. "Someone evil came in last night, and opened our safe, and stole all our life savings."

"Well, who knew of the combination?" Alan asked.

"Just Johnny and me," Captain Cannaby replied. "Now with the money gone, the Dixie Queen will never sail again for sure."

"How awful!" Valerie frowned.

"Worse than that, the ghosts have Johnny!" Captain Cannaby continued.

"Are you sure?" Sammy asked. "How can you be certain?"

"This." Captain Cannaby said, showing a note.

"'Abandon the Dixie Queen now or you'll never see Johnny Briggs again, Signed Captain Scavenger'." Sammy read aloud.

"How about that, a ghost writer?" Melody giggled.

"Be serious, Melody, we gotta find Johnny." Tabitha told the dumb blonde.

"And solve this mystery." Velma added.

"No, you youngsters must leave before the ghost strikes again!" Captain Cannaby warned. "It no longer matters, without money, I can't restore the ship!"

"You're leaving?" Josie frowned.

"Yes, to notify the sheriff in town," Captain Cannaby replied. "I hope you're smart enough to be gone when I return."

"Ahoy, The Dixie Queen!" A man's voice called out.

"Sounds like we have company." Velma stated.

"Yes, the wrong kind," Captain Cannaby replied before looking down. "That's Lance Goodwin: the worst scalawag on the Mississippi!"

* * *

"Captain Cannaby, I've come with the last offer to buy the Dixie Queen for scrap iron!" A man in a white southern suit called out as he was in a red convertible with a young girl who wore a baby blue dress with a matching bow and she had curly blonde hair.

"Who's that kid with him?" Eddy wondered.

"Must be his daughter or somethin'." Tabitha shrugged.

"You mean for a floatin' gambling casino or some cheap playground for your spoiled rotten niece, you scoundrel!" Captain Cannaby shook his fist at the man down below. "My answer is still no, and take that girl to a proper school instead of keeping her home all day with a tutor she just badmouths and disobeys!"

"Right, so make like a couple of bees and buzz off!" Shaggy added.

"Very well, but I suggest you discuss my offer with your partner, Johnny!" Lance called back before driving off. "If he's ever seen again! Come on, Goldie Sue, let's get you another pony after the ice cream parlor."

"Okay, Uncle Lance~" Goldie Sue smiled innocently to him before glaring at the others. "You better give us the ship, old man, or else!"

The uncle and niece then rode off together with wicked laughter.

"What did he mean 'if never seen again'?" Daphne wondered.

"And how did he know that Johnny was missing?" Brianna added.

"Unless Lance Goodwin is somewhat connected with the ghosts." Trent said.

Scooby and Gleek panicked again, running towards Shaggy and Zan.

"I-Is is this The Mississippi or the Eerie Canal?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Then it's decided," Josie reported. "We'll give The Dixie Queen our own beauty treatment."

Everyone, even including Alexandra, cheered on the idea.

"What about g-ghosts?" Alexander asked nervously.

"Relax," Velma smiled bravely. "Everyone knows ghosts only haunt at night."

Unknown to them, Captain Scavenger was watching them. "That's what you think!" he then laughed.

* * *

"Besides, there's ghost traps in the Mystery Machine," Brianna told the others. "We can use them in case those freaks show up again."

Sebastian snickered before hiding underneath a tarp.

"Any questions?" Fred asked the others.

"Are you sure that ghosts only haunt at night?" Eddy asked.

"Well, look around; do you see any?" Zan replied.

A lump in the tarp behind them soon waved around.

"Is that a ghost or is someone just happy to see us?" Eddy asked, making an adult joke.

"Now that you mention it!" Alexander yelped.

"Y-Y-You're not a ghost, are you?!" Shaggy nervously asked the lump.

The lump nodded to them.

"YIKES!" Shaggy, Alexander, and Scooby yelped and soon ran off. "GHOST!"

Shaggy shut the door behind them once they ran in.

"Come back here, you scaredy cats!" Alexandra glared as she uncovered the tarp which sent Sebastian into a bucket of water. "There's nothing here, see?! What on Earth?!"

Sebastian poked his head out and knocked the water out of his ears.

"Come on out, fellas, and don't worry," Josie giggled. "There's not a ghost in sight!"

Unknown to the cowards, Injun Joe was behind them.

"So, who's worried?" Alexander asked. "No ghost would dare come within a mile of Alexander the Great."

They then came out of the room they were in. Injun Joe chuckled to that.

"Has anybody seen Sky?" Sammy frowned.

"She's somewhere, Sammy," Brianna comforted. "Don't worry; she's strong, and she can take care of herself."

"I know, I just miss her," Sammy frowned slightly before whispering. "I guess now I know how Jayna feels..."

"She's probably finding a way to get rid of the ghosts." Brianna supported.

"We only have three hours before the skipper gets back with the ship," Alan told the others. "So, let's start fixing up the old girl."

"Boy, will Captain Cannaby be surprised!" Daphne commented.


	4. Chapter 4

With that, they began to fixing the Dixie Queen. Josie, Tabitha, and Alan were painting together. Josie was scooting closer to Alan, humming a song.

"Hmm..." Alexandra hummed in thought as she looked down to Josie and Alan being together. "Now's my chance to get Alan alone. Now don't forget, Sebastian, when I give the signal; pull the rope!"

Sebastian then nodded to his owner.

"Hey, Alexandra, what's up?" Alan greeted the black-haired girl.

"You mean 'what's down'?" Alexandra smirked before whistling to her cat.

Sebastian snickered as he then reached for the rope. A ghost handed him the rope then. Sebastian then took the rope and pulled on it, making a shaking sensation happen.

"What's going on?" Josie asked.

"Alexandra, are you up to no good again?" Tabitha glared.

"What? Of course not, but you're going off!" Alexandra smirked.

Alan and Josie soon held onto each other along with Tabitha as the seat rocked before tilting, and that made Alexandra fall into the mud. Sebastian just shrugged at that.

"Honestly, Alexandra, this is no time for a mud bath!" Josie smirked.

Alexandra just growled as Sebastian snickers.

* * *

Fred, Trent, Brianna, Daphne, and Valerie were fixing the air pressure.

"Is that piston rod secured?" Valerie asked.

"All set!" Fred smiled to her.

"Okay, Valerie, hit it!" Brianna added.

"Okay, let's see if she'll fire up." Valerie smiled as she then pulled the lever.

Injun Joe put his chain in the machine, making it some kind of weird noises.

"Something's wrong." Trent commented.

Valerie then pulled the lever up to stop the machine.

"Any ideas, Valerie?" Daphne asked.

"According to my expertise in Marine Gadgets, something's on the fritz." Valerie informed.

"I think I see the problem," Fred pointed out. "A broken chain!"

"Now that's a real problem." Daphne added.

"I could've sworn that chain wasn't always there though." Trent said.

"So, where did it come from?" Brianna wondered.

"Would you believe Injun Joe's mechanical?" Valerie asked.

"Nope." Fred shook his head.

"Me neither," Valerie replied. "Activate the automatic oilier, and we'll try again."

"Smart of you, Valerie," Brianna smiled. "Almost like Cyborg from Teen Titans smart."

Injun Joe was behind the machine and he switched the labels for Automatic Oilier and automatic sprinkle.

"Automatic Oilier, here goes!" Fred called out before pulling the wrong switch.

It then sprinkled all over Trent and the girls.

"Good grief, it's raining!" Daphne cried out.

"No, it's the fire extinguisher sprinklers." Valerie told her.

"Nothing is doing what it's supposed to be doing," Brianna stated. "This can only mean one thing."

"You mean the boat is haunted?" Daphne asked her.

"That's the spirit!" Valerie piped up.

Injun Joe was laughing at their failures.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"What're you doing with that hose, Shaggy?" Eddy asked.

"We can't swab the deck without a little water." Shaggy told him.

"You heard him, Ed, turn on the water." Eddy demanded.

"Okie dokey, Eddy!" Ed saluted before pulling down the switch.

Unknown to Ed, Captain Scavenger pulled down the switch to full force, making the hose go on full blast.

"Hey, cool it with the hose, Shag!" Eddy glared.

"Ed, what did you do?!" Double D panicked.

"I did what Eddy told me, Double D." Ed stated simply.

"Heey, we said a little water!" Shaggy cried out. "Whooaaah!"

Captain Scavenger smirked before going to hide.

* * *

Melody, Alexander, Sammy, Zan, Jayna, and Gleek were in a room, carrying some brooms.

"Gosh, you guys, where do we begin?" Melody wondered.

"Melody, why don't we guys clean the floor while you girls go on stage?" Alexander suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't do that, I get stage fright." Melody giggled.

Gleek yelped and hid behind Jayna as everyone turned around and saw the piano playing by itself.

"Hey, how 'bout that?" Sammy smiled. "Music while we work."

"And what a fantastic piano player!" Melody added. "I heard of playing with one hand, but no hands?"

"Now all we need is Ella singing." Sammy smirked teasingly.

"It's haunted," Alexander said about the piano. "I-I'd frighten them away."

"Naturally," Melody smiled to him. "You know how sensitive musicians are."

"Uh... Let's clean this place and split it." Alexander suggested.

"Whatever you say, Alexander." Melody giggled before sweeping up with Jayna and Sammy.

Unfortunately, the dust went over to Alexander, Zan, and Gleek, thanks to Melody.

"Air! Air! Give me air!" Alexander coughed. "I said air!"

Gleek even coughed and waved from the dust. Shaggy still struggled with the hose, and with the open porthole, the water splashed over Alexander and flooded the room.

"Not water!" Alexander coughed and sputtered. "Oh, no! No, no, the boat is gonna sink!" he then jumped up to avoid drowning.

The girls looked around for the guys from the big dust cloud.

"Oh, Alexander?~" Melody called.

"Up here!" Alexander replied, revealing that he was hanging onto a ceiling fan.

"What are you doing, giving an autograph to that fan?" Melody giggled.

"Oh, the jokes, they never stop." Sammy muttered about Melody.

Injun Joe was there, giving a evil smirk as he turned on the ceiling fan.

"Yooow!" Alexander yelped as he spun around and around and around.

"Whoa!" Jayna yelped. "Someone stop that crazy thing!"

Melody stepped out while Shaggy was flying in the air.

"Melody, shut off the water!" Shaggy cried out.

"Oh, all right, Shaggy." Melody said as she went over and turned off the water.

Shaggy soon fell from the air and landed with Scooby and Gleek before sliding down the deck since they were on soap. They then crashed to the stairs and ended up on a water wheel.

"Now see what ya did?" Shaggy asked Scooby and Gleek.

"So sue us!" Scooby replied.

"Maybe now they will leave." Injun Joe said to his fellow ghost.

"If they don't; they'll be sorry." Captain Scavenger replied.

Sky hid in the shadows with a glare towards the two ghosts. "Nobody is going to hurt my friends and get away with it." she promised firmly.

"Did you hear something?" Injun Joe asked.

"Probably just the wind." Captain Scavenger shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I think that did it, Bri." Trent told his girlfriend.

"Great, now let's try the engines." Brianna replied.

"Here goes." Valerie said before pulling the lever and it was now working.

"Ghost or no ghost; we did it!" Fred smiled.

"I can hardly wait to see Shaggy and Scooby's faces when they find out." Daphne smiled back.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek were on the water wheel and it soon turned from Valerie pulling the lever. A turtle bit onto Shaggy's shirt, a lobster grabbed Scooby's tail, and a starfish stuck to Gleek's back.

"Like, quit tailgating, turtle!" Shaggy yelped.

"Yeow!" Scooby cried out.

"Look, it's Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek!" Brianna pointed out.

"Quick, Valerie, stop the engine!" Trent called out.

Valerie then pulled the lever again. Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek kept running until they soon ended up off of it and splashed into the water.

"I-I-I think our washing is all wet!" Shaggy told Scooby and Gleek.

"Right on!" Scooby agreed.

* * *

After fixing the boat, it looked so much better than before.

"Well, gang, we did it." Valerie smiled.

"It looks super." Alan added.

"I can see my reflection." Ed beamed.

"Just like brand new," Josie smiled. "Boy, I bet Captain Cannaby will be surprised."

They then saw the car driving that must be going to the boat.

"That must be him with the sheriff." Tabitha stated.

"Hurry it up, riffraff, we haven't got all day!" Alexandra glared up at her brother.

"Relax, one last coat, and it's finished." Alexander told his sister as he had a paintbrush while with Sebastian.

Sebastian sneezed from the paintbrush while he sat with Alexander.

"It's Lance Goodwin!" Alan gasped.

"I wonder what he wants?" Valerie asked.

* * *

Goldie Sue came out of the car with a root beer float and sipped it while coming out with her uncle.

"Ahoy, Captain Cannaby!" Lance called out.

"Sorry, he's not on board!" Jayna called back.

"Oh, too bad!" Lance replied. "Then perhaps you'll relay my message!"

"Maybe!" Zan told him.

"I just brought the Dixie Queen mortgage papers from the bank!" Lance told the group before laughing. "So, they'll come due in three days, then the board will be mine!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a playground for me!" Goldie Sue added.

"You're forgetting one thing!" Josie glared.

"What's that?" Lance and Goldie Sue asked.

"We're gonna put on a big band show and earn money!" Josie replied.

"So we get the last laugh!" Melody giggled.

"And just who do you think to get audience for a haunted boat?" Lance glared.

"Listen, pal, we don't give a hoot about any old ghosts!" Trent glared back.

"That's right!" Shaggy, surprisingly, agreed.

The others also agreed to this while ranting to the man and his spoiled brat of a niece.

"Don't give a hoot, huh?" Captain Scavenger asked as he overheard that before pulling down a string to make the steamboat go off.

Alexander and Sebastian gasped to that.

"I WANT MY PLAYGROUND!" Goldie Sue demanded. "WE'LL SEE WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH!"

The bucket of paint soon landed on her head.

"Young meddlers, you will pay for this!" Lance glared. "And for not leaving when ya had the chance!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Velma mocked. "You don't scare us!"

"Hehehe, speak for yourself, my dear, but anyone who looks like a ghost is enough to scare me!" Shaggy yelped before hiding.

"Did you just call Velma 'dear'?" Zan teased.

"Like, no I didn't." Shaggy replied nervously.

"Yes, you did, I heard you." Zan smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about, man." Shaggy said.

Lance and Goldie Sue soon rode off.

"Say, maybe Shaggy has something," Velma commented logically. "Lance Goodwin... Captain Scavenger... Is it possible...?"

"What, Velma?" Brianna asked the genius of their group.

"That Goodwin _is_ the ghost of Captain Scavenger." Velma said to Brianna.

"And maybe Johnny isn't missing..." Brianna replied. "He might just be in with those ghosts!"

"We'll find out tonight when we rig this entire boat with ghost traps!" Fred proclaimed.

"And me here with those creepies won't stand a ghostly of a chance." Alexandra replied.

The ghosts appeared from the boards as they overheard that before hiding away again.

* * *

With that, both groups were setting a trap for the two ghosts. When they would be done with that, they would sit down and finally eat dinner.

"Boy, I'm hungry." Eddy said.

"Buttered toast!" Ed exclaimed.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy mumbled.

"The skipper is going to be very happy when you tell him that you saved The Dixie Queen by use for playing a gig." Valerie commented.

"Cool it, girls, someone's coming." Fred warned Josie, Valerie, Alexandra, Melody, and Tabitha.

"G-Ghosts?!" Alexander guessed nervously.

"If it is, our ghost traps will catch them." Velma told him.

They then a heard a noise coming from outside.

"Got them!" Brianna called out.

"Now you'll see professional ghost chasers in action," Fred told Josie and the Pussycats. "Let's go, gang!"

* * *

The Mystery Inc gang along with Brianna's friends went outside to see the 'ghost' they captured.

"And here, all this time I thought the ghost chasers were those kids with that dog named Goober." Tabitha giggled innocently.

"Let me outta this confounded thing, ya hear?!" Captain Cannaby glared as he was trapped in a glass jar.

"Captain Cannaby?!" The others looked shocked.

"Someone better deactivate the trap." Trent suggested.

Velma shut off the tape as Shaggy and Scooby pulled the rope.

"One ghost trap, comin' up!" Shaggy announced.

The jar soon lifted up from Captain Cannaby who looked quite cross with the teenagers.

"Sorry, skipper, I guess we goofed." Fred said.

"No need for apologies," Captain Cannaby smiled. "Not after what you kids have done. Not for fixin' up the Dixie Queen, but for stayin' on with an old soul like me."

"It's no problem, sir," Double D replied. "It's the least we can do."

"And we've just begun, Captain." Josie added.

"Come into the dining room," Valerie invited. "We have a surprise for you."

Captain Cannaby smiled and he then followed everyone into the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just can't tell you kids how touched I am for the benefits of the show." Captain Cannaby smiled.

"But aren't you still worried about Johnny?" Jayna asked.

"That's right," Captain Cannaby nodded. "The sheriff wasn't in, so I made the check for nuthin'!"

"Captain, suppose that Johnny was in on this haunting scam?" Double D spoke up.

"Nonsense!" Captain Cannaby glared. "And if you feel that way, you can leave right now!"

"Oh, gee, we didn't mean anything like that," Sammy frowned as the man began to leave. "Where are you going, Captain?"

"Back to town; I gotta find the sheriff!" Captain Cannaby replied as he soon left the boat. "I won't let the Dixie Queen sail without Johnny!"

There was then laughter heard behind the portrait along with creepy eyes.

"Oh, Captain, give us another chance!" Brianna begged.

"No, just go away!" Captain Cannaby replied.

"Oh, man." Trent frowned.

"We really messed up this time." Eddy added.

"Well, so much for our celebration." Alan frowned.

"Yeah, who can eat now?" Josie added before hugging Tabitha who wanted a comforting hug.

"I'll forage myself!" Shaggy beamed. "Please pass the chicken."

A depressed Melody hands Shaggy the chicken, but Scooby's hand grabbed the chicken.

"All gone already?!" Shaggy's eyes widened before narrowing them in deadpan. "You really have a healthy appetite, Melody."

"Thank you." Melody giggled.

"Oh, well," Shaggy smiled. "Please pass everything else."

Melody keeps handing Shaggy food, but as usual, Scooby keeps taking the food from his hands.

Shaggy soon noticed this and looked horrified. "There's only one way food can disappear like that fast," he then said before looking under the table with a glare. "Scooby-Doo?!"

Scooby chuckled as he was under the table and had a big belly from eating the food.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Shaggy scolded.

Scooby soon moaned since he now had a stomach ache.

"I'd moan too if I ate that much!" Shaggy glared.

They then heard a laughter.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Daphne said. "Guess what's coming to dinner?"

"What dinner?" Shaggy replied.

"It's the ghosts of Captain Scavenger and Injun Joe!" Alan gasped.

"Josie, I'm scared." Tabitha frowned.

"Don't worry, Tabby; I promise that nothing will hurt you." Josie soothed.

"Since you failed to abandon this ship; I'm coming for you!" Captain Scavenger laughed.

"We're 12 portholes to one ghost, let's get him!" Fred told the others.

"Good idea, Fred." Trent agreed.

"Yeah, good one." Alan added.

"Don't worry, Melody; Eddy Sampson is here to protect you!" Eddy proclaimed bravely.

"Oh, boy!" Melody beamed. "Where is he?"

Eddy gave a deadpan look. "It's me, we met earlier, remember? What goes on through your head?!"

"Nuthin' much." Melody giggled innocently.

"I get the feeling that she's related to Lindsay Mills." Sammy commented.

Everyone went after the ghost, but he just vanished in thin air.

"He just vanished!" Valerie gasped.

"And that takes care of any ideas that he might be a fake ghost." Daphne stated.

"Sure, but I wonder what that humming sound meant." Velma said.

"Maybe he didn't recognize the tune!" Melody giggled.

"I think even Dee Dee is smarter than she is." Double D whispered to the others.

"She may be stupid, but she's pretty hot." Eddy smirked.

Double D just rolled his eyes in response.

"Our only chance of saving the Dixie Queen is to get to the bottom of this mystery." Fred told the others.

"Right," Josie agreed. "All we need is a plan."

"Got one, let's huddle." Velma replied.

Everyone then got into a huddle.

"First, we all act scared." Velma began.

"I won't have to act." Shaggy commented.

"Re roo." Scooby added.

"Sockhead certainly doesn't." Eddy smirked.

"Eddy!" Double D glared.

"Then we'll pretend to leave the ship," Velma continued. "But then-"

"We'll hide and spy on the ghosts?" Josie's eyes widened.

"Right!" Velma told her.

"Okay, gang, it's action time!" Alan proclaimed.

"I sure hope that the ghosts didn't get Sky." Sammy hoped.

"Eddy says Sky is a goddess in Gym Class." Ed randomly stated.

The group then went to go and carry out their plan to capture the ghosts.

"You in, Captain Scavenger?" Tabitha called out as she walked with her sister and their friends. "We're splitting."

"Hey, look!" Ed pointed ahead.

There was an open door on the floor of the deck.

"I never thought I'd say this, but good idea, Lumpy." Eddy approved.

Everyone then went into the open door.

"Geronimo!" Eddy called out.

"Cannonball!" Ed added.

"Oh, dear!" Double D yelped.

* * *

The ghosts went to the dining room and looked around, noticing that the gang is 'gone'.

"Perfect, Injun Joe; now that we have finally scared those brats away, we can take over this ship." Captain Scavenger smirked.

"Hmm... Maybe not yet... Listen." Injun Joe replied.

There was muffled voices suddenly heard.

Captain Scavenger took the ship's speaker to listen in through it.

 ** _"Great thinking, guys, the plan worked!"_** Tabitha's voice said.

 ** _"You gotta be careful with those ghosts, Tabby."_** Alan's voice replied.

 ** _"Don't worry, Alan; I'm always careful."_ **Tabitha smiled.

The ghosts looked at each other and went to go after the group.

* * *

"I'd like to see those ghosts' faces when I knew that I was onto them." Alexandra bragged.

"Maybe you'll get the chance, Alexandra!" Jayna gasped. "Look! The ship's tube speaker was off the hook!"

"Oh, brother!" Fred groaned. "Anything or anybody on this ship might've heard us!"

"Even the ghosts!" Alexander yelped.

"Especially the ghosts." Josie frowned.

"In that case... **ABANDON SHIP!** " Shaggy cried out.

"Woman and children first!" Alexander added. "After chickens."

The only way out was a porthole and Shaggy got his head stuck in it until Scooby helped him out quite literally. Scooby and Alexander tried to get in through the porthole, but they couldn't go through since it was too small.

"You'll never make it, brother dear, unless you lose about ten pounds of fat," Alexandra smirked. "Between your ears!"

"So, Alexandra, when are you gonna take that skunk on your head you call hair off?" Tabitha smirked back.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Alexandra glared.

Tabitha didn't say anything and just smirked. Shaggy and Scooby opened a water barrel and then jumped into it, but it was filled with grease.

"You two shouldn't stay in there, you'll get bad acne." Double D warned.

"It's this greasy stuff or the ghosts!" Shaggy told him.

"Now what?" Valerie asked.

"I say we split up and split!" Daphne suggested.

"We can't give up." Sammy frowned.

"Sure we can." Alexander replied.

"Good," Alexandra agreed with her brother. "Alan and I can be one group, and the rest of you can be the other."

"Go ahead, but I wouldn't desert that nice old captain for a million dollars!" Josie said.

"How about...?" Melody asked as she brought out money from the bag she was sitting on. "2,000,000?"

"Melody, where did you get that money from?" Eddy's eyes widened.

"From this bag here." Melody giggled.

"Whoo-hoo!" Eddy grinned. "I'm filthy, stinkin' rich!"

"Eddy, that's not ours." Double D scolded.

Eddy jumped into the money pile and laughed in excitement. "Make it three, I'm a big spender, Melody Baby!" he then told the dumb blonde of Josie and the Pussycats.

"Something tells me that Eddy is swimming in a million dollar clue." Velma told the others.

"You are, and you're about to find it very costly." Captain Scavenger's voice laughed.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was then caught in a giant net.

"I gotta get out of here so I can change into Supergirl; but I can't with everyone else watching me." Sammy whispered to herself.

"Listen, you ectoplasmic creep," Alexandra glared. "Either you let us down or I'll let you have it!"

"I will, my dear, but it is you who have had it!" Captain Scavenger called.

Injun Joe was seen in another water vehicle before the net was lowered into it.

"Full speed, Injun Joe!" Captain Scavenger commanded.

Injun Joe then drove off with the boat.

Sammy looked around and they saw everyone was worrying, not paying attention to her. "This is my chance." she told herself as she then used her laser vision which she managed to cut from the net on her side, and she managed to get out of the rope and got on the front of the boat known as the bow.

"How did you escape?!" Captain Scavenger glared.

"Buh-Bye, you creep!" Sammy replied before she soon jumped into the water.

"Get back here!" Captain Scavenger glared.

* * *

"What a bummer!" Alexandra scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Now, no one will find us, and Samey just ditched us!"

"Her name is _Sammy_!" Jayna glared. "Get it right, you Skunk Woman!"

"What did you call me?!" Alexandra glared back.

"Skunk! Woman!" Jayna repeated.

"How dare you?" Alexandra glared.

"How dare you get my friend's name wrong!" Jayna glared back.

"I'll call her _Samey_ if I want to," Alexandra huffed. "I will even call her worthless!"

"Like that skunk stripe in your hair?" Jayna scoffed. "What is that anyway?"

"At least my ears aren't pointy like something out of that Star Trek crap!" Alexandra sneered.

"Hey, girls, could you-" Alan began nervously only to be ignored.

"Why do you gotta be such a bitch to everyone?" Jayna glared at Alexandra. "They do nothing to you; they are even trying to be nice to you, and you're just treating them like dirt!"

"Why should I tell you?" Alexandra glared at Jayna.

"You know, if you really want Alan's attention, you could try being nice and a real friend instead of acting like you run the place." Jayna glared back.

"I just want some attention instead of it being all about Josie all the time!" Alexandra yelled out.

"What...?" Jayna asked, now softly though.

"Everything is all about Josie all the time!" Alexandra said as she looked like she was going to cry and a tear even rolled down her face after she turned away. "She's got the beauty, she's Miss Perfect, everyone likes her, while I get the short end of the stick! My dad's never shown me any kind of attention! Even as a kid; I just wanted to be loved, is that too much to ask?!"

"Oh... Alexandra... I had no idea..." Jayna said softly.

"No one ever asked!" Alexandra huffed.

"I'm so sorry that that had to happen to you." Jayna frowned.

"I just want someone to love me," Alexandra frowned back. "I thought maybe Alan would, but it will never be meant to be... He loves Josie... She's beautiful, and I'm not."

"Well, I hate to say this, Alexandra, but with your behavior, no one's really gonna like you..." Jayna said. "You could try to be just a little bit nicer."

"Even if I tried, they're just gonna be jerks to me." Alexandra replied.

"Maybe Alan isn't the right guy for you," Jayna suggested. "You'll find someone out there who will love you."

"You think so?" Alexandra frowned. "He just looks so perfect."

"That may be true, Alexandra, but maybe he's not perfect for you, and he's perfect for Josie," Jayna advised. "I have a boyfriend who every girl likes. His name is Justin Reid."

"You're dating Justin Reid?!" Alexandra's eyes widened. "Of all guys?!"

"Yeah, turns out he had a crush on me, and I like him, not because of his body, but because of his personality," Jayna explained. "And how he treats everyone."

"Does he just like you for your body?" Alexandra asked. "He looks really shallow and thinks of himself."

"That's not true!" Jayna told her. "Justin's not like that all. He's very nice, funny, brave, and a great listener. I feel like I can tell him anything."

"Why was he like that on Total Drama Island then?" Alexandra asked.

"Because his mom was watching it, and she made him and his twin sister Justine the who they are today." Jayna said softly.

"Justin has a sister?" Alexandra asked.

"Mm-hmm, also my friend," Jayna smiled and nodded. "Also, Justin told me that he signed up on Total Drama Island so that he could escape from his mother sending him to beauty pageants all around the world, and when he got eliminated, he was forced to go to another one until he escaped and sent a letter to Justine."

"What happened to their dad?" Alexandra asked.

"Died in a car accident when they were little." Jayna sighed softly.

"They are a lot like me," Alexandra replied. "Uh, so, what about you and your family?"

"I'm an orphan," Jayna sighed sadly. "I never knew my parents, they both died from a disease when Zach and I were babies."

"A disease...?" Alexandra winced.

"I don't wanna talk about it sometimes..." Jayna sighed. "Sometimes I see my parents in my dreams, but it's not the same, ya know?"

"Joanna... Thank you..." Alexandra told the female Wonder Twin. "I'm sorry that I act like a tough girl, I just don't want anybody to see my soft side."

"It's okay, you know, I'd like to be your friend, if you will allow me to." Jayna said.

"Really?" Alexandra asked. "You would do that for me?"

"Only if you'll act like a real friend and not a grouchy pants." Jayna said.

Alexandra didn't say anything, but hugged Jayna with tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." she then whispered.

Jayna smiled to Alexandra. "I'm sorry I called you a skunk."

"And I'm sorry I called you 'Pointy'." Alexandra replied.

The two shared a friendly hug which made everyone else go 'Aww!'.

* * *

"Can _I_ have a hug?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

"How would you like a fat lip?" Alexandra threatened.

"Now, Alexandra..." Jayna warned.

"Oh, um, sorry, Joanna..." Alexandra smiled nervously before hesitating, but tried to hug Eddy.

Eddy just smirked as he patted her which made the girl's eyes widen and punch Eddy in the eye. "Ow!"

"I said a hug, no patting, Small Fry!" Alexandra glared.

"You'll get the hang of it." Jayna soothed.

"Thanks," Alexandra smiled sincerely. "I'll be a nice person from now on, that goes for you too, Sebastian!"

"I think I've got something in my ears, but I could've sworn I just heard that my sister Alexandra was going to be a nice person." Alexander commented.

"Listen, you, if my new friend wants me to be nice, then I'll be nice!" Alexandra glared.

"I feel like I'm in an alternate universe." Tabitha commented.

Josie agreed with her sister on that.

"I sure hope somebody finds us, Josie..." Tabitha frowned. "I'm a little scared."

Josie goes over to her little sister and gave her a hug and comforted her. Tabitha nuzzled up against Josie, though she was thirteen, she always felt more secure and comfortable with her big sister.

"I'm betting you a million dollars that someone will find us." Brianna said as she threw money into the water like a trail.


	6. Chapter 6

"No wonder we didn't hear anyone, Scoob," Shaggy told his best friend. "Nobody's here! Oh, boy, looks like we gotta climb our way out of this place," he then grabbed onto the rope. "Come on!"

Someone then grabbed them from behind.

"Like, it's the ghosts!" Shaggy panicked.

"Shaggy, relax, it's me." Sky told the cowardly teen.

"Sky?" Shaggy asked. "Like, where've you been all this time?"

"Sorry," Sky said. "I've been following the ghosts."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

"Shh," Sky shushed as she covered his mouth before looking over. "It's that Lance Goodwin and Goldie Sue!"

"Really?" Shaggy asked. 'How do you know?"

Sky pointed to the two.

"Oh... Like, I knew that." Shaggy muttered.

They saw something coming out of the water, which, of course, made Shaggy and Scooby scared.

"Like, Sammy?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Sammy replied. "Phew! I'm glad that I escaped."

"Oh, Sammy, thank goodness." Sky smiled as she helped up the nice twin.

"Sky!" Sammy called and soon rushed over to hug the athletic girl.

The two soon hugged together almost like Ruby and Sapphire.

"We gotta rescue the others!" Sammy said.

Sky nodded and shushed the trio as Lance and Goldie Sue were talking to each other.

"Now that those kids are gone, we can get on the Dixie Queen business." Lance told his niece.

"Right." Goldie Sue replied.

Shaggy, Scooby, Sammy, and Sky snuck over to hide as they listened in on Lance and Goldie Sue. Scooby gulped nervously and his teeth chattered.

"Scooby, shh!" Sammy whispered nervously.

"Hmm... Just as I suspected..." Lance said as he sensed company. "Come on out of there, you!"

Scooby gulped again.

"Quick, let's use Plan 33B!" Shaggy replied.

"Plan B isn't coming up with Plan C, is it?" Sammy deadpanned.

"Man the lifeboats!" Shaggy called out to Lance. "Man overboard!"

"Sammy, let's change." Sky suggested.

"Good idea." Sammy agreed.

The two then went to hide away while Shaggy and Scooby escaped on the lifeboat.

"Like, where's Sky and Sammy?" Shaggy wondered.

"I ron't row." Scooby shrugged.

Shaggy soon paddled away with Scooby in the lifeboat with him. "Now, let's find the others." he then said.

"Res, rir!" Scooby saluted.

" **COME BACK HERE, YOU LOSERS!** " Goldie Sue demanded.

"Don't you need any help?" A voice asked the cowardly duo.

"It's Supergirl and Knight Wolf!" Shaggy gasped.

"That would be us." Knight Wolf replied.

"Let's go rescue your friends." Supergirl suggested.

"Oh, um, okay," Shaggy smiled. "Say, I hear a waterboat. Oh, that's gotta be them, but it's too dark to see the trail."

"Or we could use the money that is leftover out here for a trail." Knight Wolf pointed out.

"Hey, there's a trail of money!" Shaggy smiled. "Well, we might not find them, but we'll sure get rich quick!"

"Uh, you guys, we gotta rescue your friends first." Supergirl reminded.

"Oh, right, sorry." Shaggy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the waterboat kept sailing from the ghosts.

"Uh-oh, if someone doesn't pick up our trail soon, we've had it!" Alexander panicked.

"You're right, I'm running out of money!" Josie replied.

"Don't worry, there's still Shaggy, Scooby, Sky, and Sammy." Daphne reassured.

"I just hope that they can find us." Brianna hoped.

"Those clowns?" Alexandra replied. "In that case, we have had it!"

"And maybe sooner than we think," Fred said as he saw an incoming boulder. "If those ghosts don't watch where they're going."

To everyone else's surprise, the boulder seemed to open doors up, revealing to be an entrance.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "It's opening by itself!"

Once they were inside, the doors shut behind them.

"Gee, they didn't even say 'Open Sesame Street'." Melody giggled.

"Oh, wow, it's some kind of cavern." Trent commented.

"I don't want to be a ghost, Eddy!" Ed yelped as he hugged his friend.

"Get off of me!" Eddy groaned from the closeness.

"I hope you enjoyed your little cruise down the Mississippi." Captain Scavenger chuckled.

"Personally, I'm used to traveling first class, you third class phantom!" Alexandra glared. "Now get me out of here right now!"

"Why of course... Injun Joe!" Captain Scavenger signaled.

Injun Joe raised the crane to bring the net up.

"I hope you enjoy your quarters," Captain Scavenger smirked. "They may not be first class, but you'll learn to love them!"

The groups were soon out of the net and in a pit where the walls were too high to climb out of.

"It's too bad that we can't use our powers." Zan frowned.

"I know, especially with everyone being here," Jayna replied. "They would know who we are."

* * *

 ** _Back with the two superheros and the cowardly duo..._**

Scooby kept piling up the money in the lifeboat while Shaggy paddled.

"Almost there." Supergirl commented.

"We have to stay low though so that the ghosts don't see us." Knight Wolf reminded.

"Gee, Injun Joe's ghost must be losing weight," Melody pointed out to the Indian before giggling. "I can see right through him!"

"Injun Joe has to be an ectoplasmic spirit," Velma said. "How else can he be transparent?"

"Don't ask me; I just fainted." Alexander replied before collapsing backwards.

"Like, we are out of trail, guys." Shaggy told the ones with him.

"Rust run rore." Scooby said as he pulled the money with the wires attached to it.

"Hey, how 'bout that?" Shaggy smiled. "Now they're wiring us money."

"That can't be good." Supergirl frowned.

Scooby tried to pull the dollar back, but soon messed up the wires which opened up the cavern doors.

"Here's our chance, let's go in!" Knight Wolf told the others.

Shaggy soon paddled the lifeboat into the secret entrance.

"Hey, out of sight!" Shaggy smiled at the sight.

"Ri rish!" Scooby yelped as he covered his eyes from seeing Injun Joe.

"It's Injun Joe," Supergirl recognized. "The others must be inside this hole."

"Let's keep a low profile and make sure that he doesn't see us." Knight Wolf suggested.

Shaggy and Scooby soon accidentally fell into a mine cart and began to roll away.

"Oh, crud." Supergirl and Knight Wolf groaned.

The two soon ran over a wire which snapped broken and turned off an old film projector which made Injun Joe disappear.

"G-G-Gone?!" Scooby gulped.

"He must've seen the movie before and left," Shaggy said before pointing out to the money. "Hey, look! Money mine! Either that or a printing company!"

"Shaaaaggy!" Fred's voice called.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?!" Brianna's voice added.

Shaggy and Scooby of course got scared of that.

"If you're ghosts, we can't hear you!" Shaggy called back.

"You'll really hear from _me_ if you don't get us out of this pit!" Alexandra's voice threatened.

"I recognize that voice anywhere." Knight Wolf commented.

"Yep," Supergirl nodded. "Alexandra."

"I see she really got to the bottom of our mystery." Shaggy chuckled as he looked down below to find the others.

"Stifle it, Shaggy; just drop that cargo net down here!" Daphne replied.

"And hurry before the ghost of Injun Joe comes back!" Velma added.

"Don't worry," Supergirl said. "We're here to save you."

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "It's Supergirl!"

"And Knight Wolf!" Daphne added.

"That's us." Supergirl and Knight Wolf said before posing like Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole.

There was then a wicked laughter heard.

"Guys, this is no laughing matter!" Trent scolded.

"So, who's laughing?" Shaggy shrugged.

The laughter then continued.

"G-G-Ghosts!" Shaggy and Scooby panicked before running off.

"We gotta rescue them." Supergirl said.

"Right, want me to do it?" Knight Wolf replied.

"We'll both do it," Supergirl compromised. "Ready?"

"Ready." Knight Wolf replied before turning into a shadow and goes down to the group.

The ghosts were soon coming from the corners.

"Don't worry, you guys; we're here to save you." Knight Wolf promised.

"Take Tabitha first." Josie told the heroes.

"Oh, Josie, you don't have to do that." Tabitha said.

"Please, Tabby, I don't want you hurt," Josie soothed her little sister. "Knight Wolf, please take her before us."

Knight Wolf reached out for Tabitha and helped her out first since she was the youngest. "Come on, sweetie." She then soothed while carrying the young teenage girl bridal style.

Tabitha whimpered because she was scared.

"It's okay, I won't let you get hurt." Knight Wolf soothed before flying up and gently setting her on the ground.

"Like, uh, no rush, Knight Wolf and Supergirl, but, uh, we've got company." Shaggy said nervously as Injun Joe and Captain Scavenger were on their way.

The two ghosts walked together before they soon stopped.

"Someone's in the cabin." Injun Joe pointed out.

"Then someone's going to be very sorry." Captain Scavenger glared.

"Hurry!" Josie gasped.

* * *

Supergirl and Knight Wolf then rescued everyone, and they were now safe and sound.

"Okay, is everyone okay?" Knight Wolf asked.

"Yes, thank you." Alan replied.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Supergirl asked.

"No," Fred replied. "Thank you for helping us."

"It was our pleasure," Knight Wolf replied. "Your safety is a reward enough in our hearts."

"Thank you, but, who are you really?" Daphne asked.

"Just a couple of citizens trying to do their duty in a world that needs them." Supergirl smiled.

Knight Wolf let out a howl as she flew away with Supergirl and then soon enough, Sky and Sammy came back.

"Hey, guys, did we miss anything?" Sky asked.

The ghosts soon ran over.

"Oh, here comes the ghosts!" Tabitha yelped.

"We have you now!" Captain Scavenger mocked.

The ghosts missed them as Shaggy and Scooby grabbed the net and swung to the other side.

"Let's split up and find a way out of here." Fred told the others.

"I'm with you." Alexander replied.

"No, you're with me." Josie told him.

"Haha, just try to get away!" Captain Scavenger smirked.

"Okay, since you put it that way!" Fred smirked before throwing the net onto the ghosts, trapping them.

* * *

Everyone soon ran off until the ghosts came out of the net. Thus the chase scene begins. Injun Joe was chasing Josie's gang while Captain Scavenger was chasing Mystery Inc and their guests. Everyone tried to hide away in their own clever way.

"Come out of there!" Captain Scavenger glared.

Bats soon flew out of the cave almost in a swarm. Captain Scavenger ducked down to avoid them which made the ones he was after run out while he was down. Josie and the gang were now running away from Injun Joe. Injun Joe pulled down a lever and made the gate go down, blocking their way as the ghost was coming after them. Sebastian shrieked before zipping off while passing the ghost and clinging to a lever which sprung forward with his body.

Injun Joe smirked as he kept running and jumped for them, but the lever made a back door open up and close after the ghost fell into it as Josie and the others ducked. Injun Joe ended up on the other side and almost fell through a hole, but when he tried to get up, the others ran over him like a bridge. Sebastian joined them while snickering at the unlucky ghost. Shaggy, Scooby, and the Eds were running away from Captain Scavenger and went inside of the cave.

Jayna and Velma blocked him and looked above, giving the signal to Brianna and Trent who dumped money on him, the two girls blew him a kiss and ran away. Josie and her friends kept running on the other side of things. They ran through a puddle and Injun Joe seemed to fall right through it.

"That's weird." Tabitha commented.

The Mystery Inc and their guests were running away from Captain Scavenger, but were trapped by spider webs.

"Not again." Eddy groaned.

The spider web then bounced them back and they crashed onto Captain Scavenger.

"Wow, thanks, Spider-Man!" Eddy smiled at the random superhero cameo for the joke.

"Just remember, everyone gets just one." Spider-Man said before he soon left the cave after slinging a web.

"That was very weird." Double D commented about Spider-Man's cameo.

The gang realized that they were on top of Captain Scavenger, so they got up and ran away again. They then made it to a ledge and had to stop otherwise they would fall in.

"Uh, okay, everyone pile up." Tabitha suggested.

Everyone got on top on each other's shoulders. Sebastian was sitting on Alan's shoulders, they made like a bridge, but unfortunately, Injun Joe fell from the ledge and was on the bridge with Captain Scavenger both of them were jumping up and down, unknowing that both groups left the cavern. There were two rafts shown in the water and they soon boarded them to escape. Fred and Trent paddled the rafts through the water as they soon left the cavern. Shaggy and Scooby smiled to each other and shook hands.

* * *

"Are you okay, Alexandra?" Jayna asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks," Alexandra replied before her eyes widened at what she just said. "Did I just thank somebody?"

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you," Jayna smiled. "You're still learning."

"You think we lost 'em?" Zan asked, referring to the ghosts.

"My woman's intuition definitely tells me yes." Alexandra nodded.

"Uh, I'm afraid it's wrong this time, buddy." Jayna told the girl as she saw the ghosts coming back from the cavern on a speedboat.

"Alexandra, the next time your intuition tells you something, don't listen." Valerie advised.

"There they are," Captain Scavenger said. "Full speed ahead!"

"Quick, everyone get on a log!" Fred told the others.

The rafts soon came apart and everyone sat on two logs. The speedboat then drove past them.

"That's the last we'll see of them!" Captain Scavenger smirked.

"Hang on, everyone, here we go." Trent said as he made a lasso from one rope and then threw it over the motor while Fred did the same with his rope.

"Back to the Dixie Queen, full speed ahead!" Captain Scavenger commanded Injun Joe.

Injun Joe drove the speedboat, unknowing that the groups were following them. The door opened for them, leading them in as soon the boat stopped, they heard a crashing noise and they turned around.

"Fancy bumping into you two." Melody giggled.

"This time, they won't escape!" Captain Scavenger glared.

"Tut-Tut-Tut, it's not nice to tell fibs~" Velma smirked as she wagged her finger.

"Yeah, 'cuz we're going." Trent said.

"Going." Brianna added.

"Gone!" Ed concluded.

They all soon jumped up and dashed off. The groups split up and the ghosts split up themselves to go after the others.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, and Trent hid underneath the table, Zan, Jayna, Sky, and Sammy hid behind the refrigerator, the Eds hid inside the cabinet as Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek hid inside of the flour. Captain Scavenger opened up the flour barrel to find the three all white and powdery. Scooby let out a frightened moan.

"A _real_ ghost!" Captain Scavenger yelped before running away.

Gleek scratched his head in confusion.

"He looks like he saw a ghost." Shaggy commented.

"Reah, re does." Scooby agreed.

The trio looked at each other and yelped as they thought they were ghosts and ran away.

"It's all clear, come on." Josie whispered.

Injun Joe came to her only to be ambushed by Captain Scavenger.

"This ship's haunted!" Captain Scavenger told Injun Joe. "It's _real_ ghosts!"

"Wait a moment," Double D told the others. "He thinks Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek are real ghosts. Now, why would a ghost be afraid of other ghosts?"

"I don't believe it." Alan commented.

"I don't believe _them_." Shaggy replied.

"Knock it off, you three, this isn't Halloween." Alexandra huffed.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek sneezed and got rid of the flour that was on them.

"Gee, it looks like you lost your flour power." Melody giggled.

"Looks like they're not ghosts anymore." Tabitha said as she pointed to the two bad guys.

Captain Scavenger and Injun Joe were in the water and they were washed off and were normally colored.

"It's okay, kids, the masquerade is over." Lance told the others as he sat on the docks.

"Yeah, you guys can come down." Goldie Sue added.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and then got out of the ship and stood in front of Lance and Goldie Sue.

* * *

"You sure aren't acting like a Mississippi Gambler, Mr. Goodwin." Sammy said to the man.

"Sammy, no one here is who they pretend to be," Lance said before showing her a badge. "For instance, I happen to be a US Treasury Agent, and my niece here, is a child actor."

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." Goldie Sue waved and smiled politely instead of being a spoiled brat like she was earlier.

"And this." Lance said as he took off the mask.

"Captain Cannaby?!" Brianna's eyes widened.

"Wrong again," Goldie Sue said as she took off the other mask. "It's actually Jack Cannon: a nefarious counterfieter."

"A double genius!" Valerie's eyes widened.

"Gee, now that's what I really call two-faced." Melody giggled.

"And this fake, Injun Joe, is his partner." Lance stated.

"I thought Johnny was his partner?" Jayna replied.

"I was, Joanna, but not in time," Johnny's voice said as he soon came into the scene. "When I inherited the Dixie Queen, he bought it as a partner, not to restore, but to hide his secret activities!"

"So he used the ghost gimmick to scare you away too!" Zan realized.

"Right, and then when I got wise, he threw me in the brig where Josie and her pals found me." Johnny nodded.

"Now the clues all add up," Velma said. "The counterfieters used their secret cave in Tom Sawyer's cavern to print up their fake money."

"And the Dixie Queen was their distribution to point out the gang." Goldie Sue added.

"And the phoney ghost scheme was to scare everybody from their crooked operation." Double D concluded.

"But thanks to you kids, it's all over," Lance replied. "Especially for the would-be ghosts."

"And the Dixie Queen will sail again tomorrow!" Johnny smiled.

* * *

This soon called for a celebration.

"Say, Tabitha, I have a proposition for ya." Eddy said.

"What is it?" Tabitha asked.

"My girlfriend is the lead singer and guitarist for her band, and she's looking for a keyboardist" Eddy informed. "Whatya say? You wanna do it?"

"Wow!" Tabitha said in shock.

"I know, it'd be an amazing opportunity." Eddy smiled.

"No, I mean you have a girlfriend." Tabitha replied.

Double D and Ed laughed to that slightly.

"I'll ignore that, so, whatya say?" Eddy narrowed his eyes.

"Well... It would be interesting to be in a bad since Josie, Melody, and Valerie are kinda their own thing..." Tabitha smiled.

Eddy then brought out his phone to show her YouTube videos of Frida with the other Atomic Sombreros singing their songs such as The Ballad of Sartana of the Dead, The Ballad of Manny, The Ballad of White Pantera, The Ballad of Puma Loco, and The Ballad of Frida.

"Wow, that's amazing, Eddy," Tabitha smiled. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Thanks," Eddy replied. "She lives in Nicktropolis."

"Well, it would be nice to get my education there," Tabitha smiled. "I'll go talk to Josie about this."

"Great." Eddy smiled.

"Why, Eddy, that was a nice thing you've done for Frida's benefit, I must say, I'm very proud of you." Double D smiled.

"What can I say, Sockhead?" Eddy replied. "I can be a great guy."

"Josie!" Tabitha beamed to her sister. "Guess what?"

"What is it?" Josie asked with a smile.

"I got offered to be in a band called The Atomic Sombreros as their keyboardist." Tabitha smiled back.

"Oh, that sounds exciting." Josie smiled.

"It's in Nicktropolis though..." Tabitha shuffled her feet shyly. "Would you be upset if I went there so I can be with the band?"

"Not at all; you're my little sister, I could never be upset with you," Josie replied. "Mom and Dad are going to be so proud of you."

"I'm going to miss you; I've always wanted to be like you when I grow up," Tabitha smiled as she hugged Josie. "You're my role model."

"I'll miss you too, but we'll still see each other now and then," Josie hugged Tabitha back. "Also, I hope you'll be ready to go back to school."

"Oh, I'm pretty smart, Josie, you know that." Tabitha giggled to her sister.

* * *

Jayna walked over to Alexandra who was leaning towards the rail glared at Alan and Josie who hugged each other and smiled at each other, then shared a kiss as Tabitha walked away, talking to Eddy.

"I wish that could be me and you, Alan." Alexandra sighed.

"You okay, Alexandra?" Jayna asked.

Alexandra just sighed as she watched Josie and Alan.

"You're not gonna try to pull another stunt, are you?" Jayna asked warningly.

"No," Alexandra pouted. "I just wish I could be like Josie and have a great guy that's like Alan Mayberry."

"I have a feeling that you will have a great guy to be with." Jayna supported.

"Even my chicken brother probably has a girlfriend." Alexandra pointed out.

Jayna looks down and saw Alexander and Valerie talking and blushed to each other. "Huh, I never would've guessed on those two being together." she commented.

"I don't know why I bother going with everyone on these adventures..." Alexandra sighed.

"Maybe you should come back to school..." Jayna suggested. "And we could become best friends."

"Really?" Alexandra asked. "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do." Jayna nodded sincerely.

"Gee, I dont' know what to say." Alexandra said as she felt touched.

"How about 'yes'?" Jayna suggested with a smile.

"Well... Okay... Yes," Alexandra smiled back. "I'll be your friend."

"Plus, I can help find a great guy for you." Jayna offered.

"You will?" Alexandra asked hopefully.

"Well, I can certainly try." Jayna smiled.

"Oh, Joanna, you've made me so happy!" Alexandra beamed and hugged the female Wonder Twin.

Sebastian tried to dump a bucket of water on Josie, but somehow, the water splashed back in his face.

* * *

"Full speed, ahead!" Johnny announced.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Valerie replied. "More steam!"

Fred, Trent, Zan, and Alexander put the fake money in the fire.

"More steam coming up!" Trent called back.

The steam seemed to make dollar sign shapes from the top.

"Here's your reward, Shaggy, order anything you like." Goldie Sue told the cowardly teen.

"One triple decker burger, please." Shaggy requested.

"Romin' rup!" Scooby smiled and soon flipped a pan.

The food flew up in the air and Scooby jumped up and caught it in his mouth before soon landing and running off with it.

"Hey!" Shaggy glared and chased Scooby. "Hey, come back with my reward!"

Shaggy and Scooby soon ran on the water wheel.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you going with my burger?!" Shaggy glared.

Scooby ate the burger.

"Doggone!" Shaggy glared.

"No, burger gone." Scooby laughed before licking his face.

* * *

After the weekend was over, everybody went back to school. Brianna, Jayna, Sky, and Sammy went over to Heather, Amy, and Danielle with a smirk.

"You won't guess who we got to hang out with this weekend." Brianna smirked.

"Nobody, 'cuz that's what you are." Heather replied.

"Nope," Sammy smirked. "Josie and the Pussycats."

"Yeah, right." The mean girls rolled their eyes until Brianna, Jayna, Sky, and Sammy showed their phones which had pictures and videos of them hanging out with Josie and the Pussycats.

"Plus, we have their autographs and their phone numbers if we ever want to hang out with them again." Brianna smirked.

"Read it and weep." Jayna smirked.

"I... I... I..." Heather, Amy, and Danielle stuttered.

"Bye now." Sammy smirked.

The girls then laughed and walked away from the mean girls who soon passed out and Alexandra Cabot seemed to be registering to come back to Cartoon Network School since she left to tour with Josie and the Pussycats.

"Ah, yes, Alexandra Cabot: the daughter of Alexander William Cabot Jr and Jennifer Walters," Skarr said to girl. "I've heard about Alexander Cabot's family; one of the richest ones."

"Yeah, just treat me like a normal student, okay?" Alexandra requested.

"Well, if you insist..." Skarr replied.

Alexandra smiled as this was quite literally going to be a learning experience for her.

The End


End file.
